


Something in that last drink

by Davidfisher12



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Weird and random shit depending on my mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidfisher12/pseuds/Davidfisher12
Summary: The girls go out for a drink and this leads to them having weird dreamsChapter listIntroAlex’s dreamKara’s dreamLena’s dreamSam’s dreamWake up chapterBar closed





	Something in that last drink

It had been quite a depressing day at the DEO to the point where alex called up kara, lena and sam and asked if they wanted to check out this new bar that opened up not far from lena’s Pent house.  
Each a agreed and met up at said bar named loki’s Degobar.   
The girls had a nice chat joking about thing and being drunk as they went home the bar tender gave them a free bottle each from the top shelf each drank from there respective bottles and dicided to stay at Lena’s Home for the night lena and kara share a room and alex and sam sleep on the couchs in the living room.  
Little did they know each of them were going to have very weird dreams.


End file.
